oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Enlightened Journey
Official description Walkthrough (cannot be boosted)can NOT be used |items= *At least 10 REGULAR Logs (other logs than regular ones won't work). *3 Papyrus *1 Ball of wool *1 Sack of Potatoes *1 Unlit Candle *1 Yellow dye *1 Red dye *8 Sacks, you will change these into 8 Sandbag on Entrana itself *10 Silk *1 Bowl *1 Tinderbox *12 Willow branches (or Rake, Spade, Secateurs) *At least 5 Falador Teleport or Charged Amulet of Glory (to unbank items and closest teleports to port sarim. Also, you can use Ring of kinship and Explorer ring,- just put Explorer ring in dropbox near the monks at Port Sarim and retrieve it when you are at Demonheim. **'Note:' Obtaining Sandbags and Willow branches are discussed in the quest walkthrough. Remember: You are NOT allowed any items that boost combat stats on Entrana, which includes capes and Explorer Rings. Obviously, you can't carry all of this equipment at once. When you speak to Auguste, he will take some of your equipment, and you can come back with the other equipment, so don't worry about giving him everything at once. Also, he will not allow you to begin the quest unless you are level 30 farming, the level at which you can grow a willow tree. }} To start the quest, player should travel to Entrana and speak to Auguste, who is on the west side of the island, just north of the herblore shop. Test balloons Auguste requires several items to make two test balloons. Player would have to get him the following items: It would be wise if you get these items before starting the quest. * 3 papyrus - can be bought from the candle seller at the entrance of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, or bought from the Tai Bwo Wannai or Shilo Village shops on Karamja, bought from the general store in Ardougne, taken from respawns at Legend's Guild and Yanille, taken from the cupboard in the White Knights' Castle (the drop trick can be used to obtain three), bought from Ali Morrisane or found in the Myreque Hideout in Meiyerditch in the Sanguinesti region in a crate in the same room as Safalaan. * 1 candle - buy from the candle seller in Tai Bwo Wannai, Shilo Village or Catherby; or steal one from a table in Entrana's church, risking getting a maximum of 20 life points if unsuccessful. There are also spawns in the Monastery south of Ardougne and also ground floor of the Watchtower, Yanille. * 1 ball of wool - Spin from wool sheared from sheep, buy from Ardougne general store or buy from Ardougne or the Lletya seamstress. * 1 sack of potatoes - potatoes can be grown, bought in the shops on Miscellania and Etceteria, gathered from Lumbridge or obtain potatoes in the garden of the house directly to the east of Auguste Sacks are available from any farming shop. Click the sack with 10 potatoes in the inventory to fill up the sack. After giving Auguste the items he needs, players will see two short cut-scenes about the testing of the prototype balloons. Do not light the balloons before talking to Auguste. Main balloon After the tests, Auguste would require players to get the materials for a real balloon: * Yellow dye - can be obtained by giving Aggie in Draynor Village two onions and 5 coins to make yellow dye, bought from Lletya seamstress shop for 6 coins or bought off the Grand Exchange for around each. * Red dye - can be obtained by giving Aggie three redberries and 5 coins to make red dye, bought from Lletya seamstress shop for 6 coins or bought off the Grand Exchange for around each. * 10 Silk - can be bought from the silk seller in Al-Kharid at 3 coins each (2 if you haggle, but keep in mind that it takes 8 clicks per silk for 3 gp and 12 clicks per silk for 2 gp.), stolen from the stalls in Ardougne or bought off the Grand Exchange. * Bowl - can be bought at any general shop or made in Gunnarsgrunn from soft clay, for those with Crafting over level 40 in the Crafting Guild where you can even obtain the clay from the guild by mining or bought off the Grand Exchange. There is also a bowl spawn in the upstairs room of the same building in Entrana that has the glassblower spawn. (You can also take the bowl in the kitchen of the Lumbridge castle when you plant the sapling, assuming you plant it there.) * 8 Sandbags - can be obtained by using a sack with a sandpit. (A sandpit can be found on Entrana.) * Auguste would also give the player a basket of apples and an "Auguste's sapling", which is actually a willow tree. Plant the sapling in any tree patch (the easiest one to get to is probably the one just west of Lumbridge) and ask the local farmer to look after the growing tree by paying with the basket of apples. It will take 4 hours for the sapling to grow (much like any other willow tree) so it is advised you either buy the branches from the Grand Exchange for }} coins each or go do something else while you're waiting. (Fairy Tale Parts I and II are good ideas because, like this quest, they are requirements for the Varrock Tasks.) Once it is fully grown, player will need to cut 12 willow branches from it to make the basket, by using secateurs to the tree. Note that, after cutting one branch, the player will need to wait for more branches to appear on the same tree. Apart from the sapling given by Auguste, player can also cut branches from any player-grown willow tree. 1 willow branch is generated about every 5 minutes. Player should give the dyes, pieces of silk, bowl and sandbags to Auguste, then get the willow branches out of their bank and use them on the frame of the balloon to weave a basket. *You will need the Tinderbox and Logs before you can fly. Fuel Ten logs and a tinderbox are needed for completing the journey. Because hatchets can be wielded as a weapon, they are not allowed on Entrana. Logs should be prepared before going to Entrana. If you don't follow the exact ''path below, you will crash and have to start over. You will have to run and get more logs. So, if you want, you can bring 20 logs instead of 10, and have more in your inventory to try again. However, if you follow the path below exactly, you won't crash and will complete the quest on the first try. Ballooning After giving the materials to Auguste, weaving the basket and having the logs and tinderbox in the inventory, player should speak to Auguste to get ready to fly. He'll describe some of what player should notice and some tips on how to fly the balloon. Player will see an interface of balloon control. Player should maneuver through the obstacle course without hitting ''anything (including birds, trees, houses and clouds) and safely land on the well marked landing spot on the third screen. Balloon control panel *Clicking any control advances the balloon one "space" to the right. **The top button (drop sandbag) moves the balloon two spaces up. (up 2) **The log button (use log) moves the balloon one space up. (up 1) **"Relax" advances the balloon to the right without changing altitude. (right 1) **The normal rope lowers the balloon by one space, (down 1) **The red rope lowers the balloon by two spaces. (down 2) **Clicking "Bail" will cancel the flight. The numbers at the side of sack and log buttons correspond to how many times player can use the resources respectively, therefore fuel is limited. If player runs out of fuel he or she can still "relax" or lower altitude (by pulling ropes). A tip is that how the balloon appears to travel is not as important as where it will end up. If the balloon meets a cloud right above it and a bird in front of it, it is possible to go right through both obstacles by dropping sacks or pulling the red rope (raising and dropping the balloon by 2 spaces respectively). The balloon will fly high or low enough to avoid the bird, and will advance one space forward to avoid the cloud. It might not seem like the balloon can fit through, but it can. Flying to Taverley When ready to fly, three screens showing the path to Taverley will appear in the ballooning interface. Go here for more pictures. There are various ways to control the balloon, and the following is just one of the suggested paths. However, using this path is ''highly ''suggested, as it works perfectly, and it's quite frustrating to crash the balloon over and over. If you crash, you have to run back, get more logs, and come back, which turns what is a medium-length quest into a long one. Taverley Screen 1: up 2, up 1, right x9, down 2, right x3, down 1, right x4 Taverley Screen 2: up 1, right x1, up 1, right x10, up 1, right x5 Taverley Screen 3: right x7, down 2, down 1, right x3, up 1, right x4, down 1 The balloon should end up one space above the landing pad, with no air space in between. Flying past the landing pad would get the balloon blown away, and getting the balloon in the space with landing pad would cause it to smash to the ground, in both cases the flight would be considered unsuccessful. Player needs to restart the flight by preparing the logs and tinderbox again before going to Entrana, although he or she doesn't have to rebuild the balloon. After the balloon has landed, talk to Auguste for a little dialogue, then the quest is finished. (An alternate path: 1 bag, 1 wood, 10 relax, 3 ropes, 7 relax, 1 bag, 9 relax, 1 wood, 13 relax, 1 red rope, 1 relax, 1 rope, 1 relax, 1 bag, 1 rope, 3 relax, 1 rope, 1 relax.) Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 2,000 Experience * 3,000 Experience * 1,500 Experience * 4,000 Experience * Bomber jacket and Bomber cap ** Goggles from the Gnome Restaurant activity can be combined with the Bomber cap by talking to Auguste * Access to the Balloon transport system * Ability to make Origami balloons * Auguste's sapling and Apples (If one used player-made Willow Tree) Music unlocked * Floating Free Required for Completing *Medium Ardougne Tasks *Medium Varrock Tasks Trivia *After watching the enraged villagers mob and destroy the sample balloon, the player exclaims "That went down like a lead balloon", a common idiom. *Also if the player right-clicks the mob during the cutscene, the villagers' names are Larry, Curly, and Moe, characters from "The Three Stooges." There is also a fourth villager named Bob. *The quest is a reference to the Enlightenment, a movement in Europe in which people began to pursue knowledge and reason rather than rely on the Church for information. The Quest's title hints at this, and the quest takes place in Entrana - a sacred island populated by Saradominist monks. The main character in the quest, Auguste, is tired of living the life of a monk, and wants to escape from the island. The reference is further exemplified when a mob attacks the floating prototype of Auguste's hot air balloon, only to have him say "These mobs are pretty common around here, destroying anything that questions the power of the Gods." - a reference to the Crusades, a religious movement which immediately preceded the Enlightenment. *Due to an update sometime since the quest was released, Auguste now says "These flash mobs are pretty common around here, destroying anything that questions the power of the Gods." This is a reference to the social phenomenon known as "Flash Mobbing" when groups of pre-organised people gather in a public place to perform bizarre, sometimes choreographed, actions such as a dance or pillow fight. *The quest contains a large number of Star Trek references. **Appearance: Auguste looks a lot like Captain Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the starship Enterprise-D from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Auguste's clothes resemble Captain Picard's, and he has what appears to be a comm badge on the left side of his chest, just as they were worn in the show. He has pins on his collar similar to the rank pips of Star Trek, although there are only three rather than the four typically denoting captain status; three would indicate the rank of commander. **Conversations: Auguste says "to explore new frontiers" and your character then replies "And to boldly go where no-one has gone before!", one of the most famous lines from Star Trek. He also refers to his business as his 'enterprise' a lot, which is the name of the main starship in Star Trek. Auguste's line "should we encounter tribb..., beg your pardon, trouble" is a reference to the episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" from the original Star Trek series. When beginning the quest Auguste says "Would you like to be my number one accomplice? I mean, assistant?" In Star Trek Captain Picard often referred to his first officer, Commander Riker, as "number one". **Auguste's name: Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry named his Picard after Jean Felix Piccard, noted scientist and high-altitude balloonist of the 1930s. RuneScape's Auguste may be named for Auguste Piccard, the twin brother of Jean Felix, who was likewise a noted scientist and high-altitude balloonist. **Game Guide: When visiting the Entrana page in the Area Guides, a line under miscellaneous says "to meekly go where no man has gone before,". **When the Task System replaced the Achievement Diaries (November 2010), the Medium Varrock task to take a balloon from Varrock to any other destination was named "Engage", which is a phrase commonly used by Picard in Star Trek when issuing navigational commands on the Enterprise. *The balloon traveling map screens reveal that Killerwatts inhabit the clouds over Gielinor. *Auguste says "----, it's been a privilege flying with you." is a possible reference to what some commercial pilots say at the end of a flight. *During the cutscene of testing the second balloon using the sack of potatoes, your character says a common phrase, "Well that went down like a lead balloon." This phrase is ironic, because your character had just learned what a balloon is and had not yet learned the physics of balloon technology, meaning that your character does not know what would have happened using lead. This phrase "like a lead balloon" is also a reference to the band Led Zeppelin. *Auguste was one of, if not the first NPC to have an updated chathead. *If crashing with the balloon you will end up on a small island.To get off it you can click the end of the path and you will end up east of Falador. *When testing the test balloons, peasants will destroy it with pitchforks, which is exactly what happened during the real invention of the hot air balloon. fi:Enlightened Journey Category:Enlightened Journey Category:Wikia Game Guides quests